DC Knights
by kingtyranno
Summary: the Justice league accidentally get transported to medieval
Chapter 1: emerald archers Part: 1

I'm Oliver Queen, also known as The Green Arrow; well I used to be called that. Well, anyway I'm a superhero who got stuck in another time period with some friends and enemies (sadly) and now I'm a knight or whatever and this is how it happened.

2/15/14 10:30 a.m.

Hall of Heroes

7 heroes have gathered to fight a common evil. Those present are Flash (Barry), Batman (Bruce), Superman (Clark), Wonder Woman (Diana), me, Green Lantern (Hal), And Nightwing (Dick). The original six and the emerald archer. "Recently, there have been a string of robberies all over the world, in our cities and we have found out who it is committing these crimes" Bruce says from under his cowl the expression on his face serious as always. On the screen behind him I see a man wearing a regular pinstripe suit. "This guy nick-named the warp has the ability to teleport to any where in the world. And your mission is to track him and stop him with minimum casualties" He says looking around at the group. "Nightwing and I will be here in north America in case he does anything else. Clark and Diana, You two will be Europe. Flash you get Asia. And green lantern and arrow you guys get to visit Australia." Bruce says to us. Then Barry asks Bruce "what about our homes?" " Well Barry, that's why we have partners. Robin and Batgirl will be covering Gotham, Super-Girl and Super-Boy will be patrolling metropolis, Wonder Girl will be watching over the Amazon, Kid Flash and Miss Martian for central city, Guy and John can cover for Hal, and for Starling city, Artemis and Red Arrow will be patrolling. And if there is no disagreements with the preparations everyone will be back here at 8 a.m. to discuss further preparations." Bruce says. We all leave the conference room and go to our homes.

2/15/14 11:10 p.m.

Starling city

"You know it'd be easier just to go down there and kick their butts now then wait till the boss comes" Artemis says over the comms. "yeah it'd also be easier to leave you at HQ." I snap back. "Guys pay attention" Red Arrow says over the comms. Yeah I know hanging out with 2 kids in tights holding a bow and some arrows is dangerous, now imagine if all of these people pissed off and there goes the perfect recipe for disaster. But we're family which means yes we are going to fight we are also going to be there for each other no matter what. That's when I see him not the boss but I see the warp and it seems that he sees me because he waves at me and mouths the words "come and get me" I just couldn't help myself I took the shot but I forgot that he could teleport and he does it too right in front of me standing there he does it again this time right beside he grabs my shoulder and this time I go with him and every thing goes black.

2/15/14 11:15 p.m.

starling city

"Ollie! Oliver, please get up! Please do not be dead!" Artemis yells. My eyes fly open from all the yelling; I sit up, she gasps, "hey kiddo, calm down it'll take a lot more than that to kill me." I say to her. "You scared us real bad man" red says to me. "Sorry guys" I say to them. I look around and notice we are back at my headquarters my suit still on me but my domino mask is hanging loosely around my neck. Red is sitting in a chair sharpening his arrows listening to music on his ipod, Artemis still looks worried but tries not show it so she busies herself by doing some meditating, I lay back down for a few minutes. Five minutes later, I decide to go a head and contact the others about what happened. First I call flash and tell him and as always he finds a way to make a joke about it, next I call Clark he suggests maybe I should out the mission coming up but I tell him I'm okay and after talking a while longer he hangs up, next its bats and Nightwing as always Bruce stays calm but Nightwing was surprised about it so after talking to them I call Diana offers some advice which I kindly take then we part ways, next I call Hal he offers more advice and then talks about some of his own mishaps with teleporters all of them hilariously weird. I hang up on Hall after he tells 6 stories then I go to bathroom. As I'm washing my hands a bright light envelops me and I black out again…


End file.
